


Amber Waves of Grain

by allfireburns



Category: Sports Night
Genre: Banter, Community: sn_playbook, Gen, Humor, POV Third Person, Post-Canon, roadtrip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-22
Updated: 2009-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-05 00:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allfireburns/pseuds/allfireburns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On second thought, cross-country roadtrips aren't the best idea in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amber Waves of Grain

"Jeremy?" Casey said, leaning against the RV. That should have been the first clue this was a bad idea, when they rented an RV. Well, actually there had been plenty of other clues, but that one in particular seemed to stick out just now.

"Yeah?" Jeremy said from inside, and Casey didn't want to know what he was doing. He trusted Jeremy with a computer, but with an automobile...

"You know this is all your fault, right?"

"I accept full responsibility!"

"The call of the open road, seeing our great nation from coast to coast... any of this ringing a bell?"

"I said I accept full responsibility," Jeremy said, sounding annoyed, or at least frustrated or something. In point of fact, he sounded just like he had the time Danny glued his things to his desk.

"I'm just saying, when Dana and Natalie and Rebecca ask why we got stranded in the middle of nowhere, I'm gonna be pointing at you."

Dan stepped out of the RV, ducking his head so he didn't knock it on the low doorframe like he had the first several times. He was carrying two soda cans, one of which he handed to Casey. "You did call a mechanic or something, right, 'cause... Jeremy's not looking so good in there."

"I heard that!"

Casey rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I took care of it." He popped the top of his soda - at least it was cold, in this stifling middle of summer, middle of the country heat. Staring out over the fields that were the only thing visible from the road, he added, "When they'll get here is a whole other matter."

"Well this is great," Dan muttered into his soda can.

"I'm taking care of it!" Jeremy yelled from inside. Dan craned his neck to look inside the door and try to see what Jeremy was doing. Casey didn't even bother.

"Well, consider this our backup plan."

"What is that?" Dan asked, nodding at the field in front of them. "Corn?"

"I believe that would be the amber waves of grain," Casey said dryly.

"They're not as impressive in person."

"No."

"What do you think the girls are doing right now?"

"Well, considering that like normal, sane, and, most importantly, _modern_ people, they took a plane, probably sitting on a beach in LA in bikinis, drinking fruity drinks with umbrellas in them."

"While here we sit."

"Here we sit in, what, Oklahoma?"

"Nebraska!"

"Thank you, Jeremy. Here we sit in Nebraska, staring at amber waves of grain." They were both silent for a moment, and then Casey sighed. "You know, I really think we got the raw end of this deal."

"I think so too. Hey, Jeremy?"

"Yeah?"

"Next time we have to go to LA, we're taking a plane."

"Absolutely."


End file.
